dnd5efandomcom-20200214-history
D
The D&D 5th Edition Wikia is a homebrew haven for Dungeon & Dragon's 5th edition, spanning across all settings and books. With the 5th edition being the most recent and most popular edition, we aim to provide a quality resource of a variety of homebrew in one place. On August 9th, 2018, the Wikia's URL was changed from "engl393-dnd5th" to "dnd5e". Administrators Active * Foxwells Retired * BryanToth (Status unknown) * Kosmicosis (Stepped down) * Spudthewrench (Stepped down) * Shifter104 (Went inactive) History Beginnings The Wikia was first created on November 4th, 2014, by BryanToth. It was meant to be a college project. The nature of this project isn't known, however. BryanToth never spoke fully of it anywhere and hasn't been seen since July 7th, 2015, when he wrote a post discussing the future of the Wikia. It had been hit with multiple copyright claims from Wizards of the Coast, leaving him wondering maintaining it was worth it. Regardless, the Wikia quickly picked up in popularity and became a large community of people wanting to keep it relevant despite the absence of the founder. Unguided Years With the disappearance of ByranToth, users took it upon themselves to manage the Wikia. As more source books such as the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide and various Unearthed Arcana were released, they continued to add content. This helped keep the Wikia alive despite a lack of community or leadership. But like anything without leadership, this led to a lack of standard and occasional homebrew. However, as most other 5th edition references had little information or had too much homebrew, the Wikia built a reputation as one of the more reliable ones out there. New Administration In April of 2018, a new editor around named Foxwells, along with community members Dell999, Nuperopp591, Kosmicosis, AbyssalDragon13, Ggmaster3, Shifter104, and Dadragon6 came together to discuss what to do with the Wikia. It was in need of administration who could properly take care of it, but most were intimidated at the prospect of dealing with copyright claims. Foxwells was largely unbothered and filed an adoption request about a week later. Also during these talks, the Wikia's Discord server was founded. On May 7th of 2018, the adoption was finalized, and massive projects to clean up and standardize the Wikia began. On May 10th, Kosmicosis was promoted to administrator, with Nuperopp591 and Dadragon6 as trusted assistants. However, due to conflict between Kosmicosis and Foxwells, Kosmicosis decided to step down on August 27th and largely vanished from the community. In early September of 2018, Foxwells, Nuperopp591, and Dadragon6 were faced with just the three of them as main editors and decided to recruit Shifter104 and a new editor, Spudthewrench, to help them out. About a month later, in early October, Foxwells required a break due to real life issues and temporarily promoted Shifter104 and Spudthewrench to administrators so they could watch over things while he was gone. When he came back, he offered the two of them permanent status, seeing that they were competent and capable. The both of them accepted. Spudthewrench, however, stepped down later that month. Homebrew Conversion Early 2019, Foxwells was contacted by a FANDOM representative saying that non-SRD content needed to be removed or the Wikia would be deleted. After polling people, Foxwells decided to have it stripped to non-SRD. Many people saw this as pointless since there were already a lot of SRD-only resources, and the Wikia was converted to homebrew.Category:D&D 5th Edition Wikia